The volume of electronic and voice messages in today's business world can become overwhelming, and there is a great risk of misplacing and/or misfiling messages, which can lead to disastrous consequences, especially in certain fields such as the law.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide and system and method for managing voice and electronic mail that would help ensure that the messages reach the correct recipient(s), and that the messages be catalogued and attended to properly and in a timely fashion.